<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Project Winter by Mageon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077552">Danganronpa: Project Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mageon/pseuds/Mageon'>Mageon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery, Post-Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mageon/pseuds/Mageon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An original fan-made killing game, following the events at a future foundation facility. The characters were a part of a operation called "project winter", but After being trapped inside the facility, and being forced into a killing game what will they do? Will all of them make it out alive?</p><p>This is the official follow up to the "closing argument" story I made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue (1/5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're almost there, just about 15 more minutes. Hey! Do you hear me sleeping beauty?"</p><p> </p><p>The driver's voice stirred me from my cramped sleeping position in the back of the snow coach, I got up groggily looking out the window. I see the grassy snow-covered mountains pass by as we drive along the road of Greenland. Bumps on the road occasionally affecting the vehicles' steadiness, Seeing the odd caribou in the distance. Overall this ride has been pretty crappy. The cold atmosphere biting into my skin certainly wasn't helping, my body started shivering uncontrollably. Now I'm wondering how I fell asleep in the first place. "Goddamn, this place is as cold as Russia!" The driver chuckles at my comment. "Well, don't worry the foundation facility has plenty of heat and you eventually get used to it."</p><p>The future foundation, the only semblance of order in this world. They recruited me, made sense since I'm Hope's peak alumni. But, I can't believe I'm here right now. I look at my 9th division R&amp;D shoulder patch. I guess the driver must've seen it because he asked. "How'd you end in the foundation anyways?" I shrug and say. "I don't remember. I was in a hospital in Russia then the next thing I knew I was in the foundations medical bay. They offered I joined, and I guess I felt obligated so I did." The driver nods and responds. "so they guilt-tripped ya huh? Well, guilt-tripped or not I can assure you made the right decision. The foundation will bring this world back from the fuckin' ashes mark my words"</p><p>I breathe. "Back from the ashes huh?" I still can't believe how the world is right now. In under a year, the whole world got devastated. "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History", or as most people call it now "the tragedy". All of it emanating from Hope's peak. It's crazy to think about how I used to be a student there. Well, maybe a should use the term "student" lightly. That's all in the past, it's been nearly 3 years since the tragedy but the foundation is still wrestling with the aftermath.</p><p>"Alright, we're here. You're welcome for the comfortable ride" the driver says jokingly. "Oh trust me, I'm not riding in this piece of crap ever again." I joke back at him as I grab my bag and step out of the vehicle, he waves me off as I walk away. I take a look around my surroundings. There's an abundant amount of military-style tents with laborers trudging through the snow. There's so much chatter going on i can barely hear myself think, But these people have been working hard for a while. People are doing all sorts of jobs around the camp. Carrying boxes, shoveling snow, and some jotting down notes. If I had to eyeball it, I'd say there were roughly 100 people in total. A pretty small amount for creating a new base for the foundation. I gotta say though, seeing all these people up and about does put a warm feeling in my heart. All these people working together to the best of their ability even in this frozen wasteland, to make the world whole again.</p><p>"I see you've finally arrived." A tall middle-aged man seems to be talking to me. "The trip here could've been less of a pain in the ass, figuratively and literally. but I'm here" I tell him, still feeling a bit sore. "Well anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Takuya Hachirou, 1st division captain. I'm the leader of this operation." A wave of surprise splashes across my face. Crap, this guy is from the 1st division, I should've been more formal! I went to shake his hand saying. "Uh, Alex Borya, 9th division member. Sorry, I wasn't aware you were a part of the 1st division." He cracks a small smile and shakes his head. "No no, it's fine really. There's no need to be so formal around me." He pulls a cigar out of his jacket pocket lighting it and begins smoking it. "Please walk with me for a moment Borya."</p><p>I nod as I sling my bag over my shoulders and we start to walk about the camp, snow crunching beneath our feet. "I'm going to be quick and to the point, if you don't mind." I nod back in acknowledgment. "As you know this going to be a difficult operation to complete, making another branch of the future foundation is no simple task. We have made progress, but we are advancing at a slow pace, and we are weak in numbers. If the "Despairs" find us here we're finished." He finishes "But isn't that the main reason we chose this location?" I ask him." He puffs a cloud from his cigar and responds. "That is true, but this location is a double-edged sword. By being secluded location such as this the chance of being found out is greatly reduced, but the area also has its drawbacks. Which I'm sure you've experienced. But, even under all those circumstances, we’ve done this” We stop at a small overlook into a valley He points in the direction of the facility. The facility isn’t exactly a sight to behold but you could see the skeleton of something great. It’s about as big as a college campus but unfinished. “The first and second floor are essentially finished, we presume it will be finished in 8 months if the foundation gives us the materials we need.” This view is why I joined the foundation, to build a brighter future for a destroyed world, to give people hope.</p><p>He turns to me. "But that is only one part of the main objective of this project, the reason I specifically requested you, the ultimate engineer was to finish these." He says as he pulls a stapled packet of papers out of coat and hands to me. "Wait, you know me? I mean before the tragedy?" He taps off the burnt part of his cigar and responds. "Yes, well as you know you didn't frequent the academy back then." I felt a little embarrassed about that personal detail. "Now, just because you didn't go to class frequently doesn't mean you aren't a great mind." he continues. "Just getting invited into the academy is enough proof of your skill." I smiled at his kind words as I skimmed through the pages. It seems to plan for a data center, which would be 200 square meters… That would be tricky. I turn the page to the next project. Creating a satellite disk, The document specifying that it must efficient, and secure. Also, tricky. I turn to the last set of pages. A rocket ship. A rocket ship meant to break orbit and go into space. My body genuinely froze up for a moment. Takuya putting his hand on my shoulder breaks me out of it though. "The primary goal of this operation is to restore global satellite connections with The entire world."</p><p>"How much time do we have?" The nervousness bleeding into my voice. As i keep a tight grip on the papers. He takes one last long puff of his cigar and throws it away. "No deadline is specified, but we're aiming for 5 years." No way. This is impossible. They want to build a data center, design a satellite dish, and build an entire rocket ship. Building the rocket ship itself takes about 5 years, And that was back before the tragedy, with our current supplies it would take decades!</p><p>"Sir, I don't mean any disrespect by this but... This is impossible. The amount of manpower and resources we'd need would be enormous."<br/>
I said holding up the packet. He simply smiles and looks back at me. "Don't worry, we'll deal with these issues as they come along. Remember we're ultimates situations like these are what we are made for. Come, I think it's time to situate you in your room.” He walks down the stairs leading to the building, still a little bit troubled about the documents it takes me a few moments to catch up with him. I’m only a few steps away. I’m about to start this working in this facility, my new duty of reviving the world back to its former glory. Is this project truly possible? Returning satellite connection would be an influential boost to bringing back society no doubt. On the other hand, the number of resources and manpower to make such a thing come true would be a highly risky move on the foundations part. As my mind was racing I took another step, but time appeared to stop.</p><p>I couldn’t move, the world around me is beginning to warp, becoming misshapen, slowly fading away into blackness, I can’t see anything…</p><p>The darkness is nibbling at my flesh, I cried out for help but no words came out.</p><p>The facility…</p><p>The captain…</p><p>Everyone…</p><p>Everything...</p><p>is still here right?</p><p>I finally opened my eyes.</p><p>Where am I?</p><p>I’m in a blizzard.</p><p>There’s snow on nearly every part of my body, I’m freezing.</p><p>I'm ankle-deep in snow.</p><p>I can feel my joints becoming rigid.</p><p>The intense wind is blotting out any other noise from entering my ears.</p><p>There’s one thought going through my head.</p><p>Shelter.</p><p>I need shelter or I’m going to die.</p><p>I slowly scan across the landscape, looking for any semblance of shelter.</p><p>The facility.</p><p>The facility is right behind me.</p><p>I begin making my way to it, on the way I begin to question.</p><p>What happened?</p><p>Where did everyone go?</p><p>Where did this blizzard come from?</p><p>I quickly pushed those thoughts aside.</p><p>All that matters is me getting to the building.</p><p>I’ve gotten close enough to see lights on inside, through the thick blizzard.</p><p>That’s good, that means it still has electricity.</p><p>Which likely means there’s heating inside.</p><p>I’m only a few...</p><p>steps away now…</p><p>I can feel my…</p><p>body slowing down…</p><p>I'm so…</p><p>close...</p><p>I’m</p><p>So...</p><p>Cold...</p><p>I’m...</p><p>Gonna...</p><p>Die...</p><p>Two...</p><p>More...</p><p>Steps…</p><p>…</p><p>The world went black again.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMOO-BVSCaY&amp;list=PLuWz1uJ3zSGBPvJBdt2y48Ga2GkVL31KU">&gt;INTIATE THEME SONG&lt;</a>
</p><p>Music track by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCc8Z-QX87IY--16O9unVXpQ">vetrom</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue (2/5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft ticking of a clock wakes me up from my sleep. What? I thought I was in a blizzard? I slowly start to take in my surroundings. I’m under the covers of a simple queen-sized bed. The room I’m in is a minimalist styled bedroom, with a few drawers and a closet. There’s a door slightly ajar showing a white-tiled bathroom and another door that’s closed. A window shows that the blizzard is still happening, so I couldn’t have been out for long.  As I get up I notice I’m wearing pajamas instead of my usual clothes. Who changed my clothes? I take a look at the closet and find a basic pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Better than nothing. I put on slippers that were by that door, and open it hoping to find some answers. </p><p>What I was greeted with is a hallway with several others I assume to be bedrooms. The hallway is quite narrow and only allows probably two average-sized people to walk past each other. Oddly enough there seems to be another set of bedrooms stacked on top of the first accessed via the catwalk. There’s a spiral staircase at the right end of the hallway to access the catwalk, and to the left, there is a doorway leading out of the hallway. This economic design in the rooms and the way they’re laid out doesn’t really surprise me. The lack of resources for the foundation calls for more conservative designs to use up as little as possible. An odd thing I notice is that there seem to be nameplates on each of the bedrooms doors accompanied by a sprite? Above the nameplate seems to be a retro-style video game sprite depicting someone? I take a look back at my door to find my nameplate. “Alex B.” The pixel art sprite above depicting myself. I’ve got to say I’m surprised! It’s pretty accurate to how I look, kinda cute honestly. </p><p>I’m getting distracted, I gotta find someone to explain to me what’s going on. I head out of the hallway to a large lobby. There are several hallways leading to other places, and I notice… A map! Finally, I can get some information. I head over to the map stapled to the bulletin board and have a look. It says I’m on the first floor on the west side of the facility called “The Inn”. This side of the facility seems primarily focused on employees getting basic human needs. There are the previously seen bedrooms, but there’s also a shower, laundromat, and a cafeteria. As I continue to look at the map a large hand suddenly lands on my shoulder giving me a scare. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! What the hell!” I yelp as I turn to face the person “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare ya.” He says while scratching the back of his head. I get a good look at the guy. First of all, he’s huge! In both height and weight. His light tan face is mostly covered by a full brown beard, but from what I can see he’s got a bulbous nose, rosy cheeks, freckles, and deep blue eyes. He’s wearing a red flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his bicep. A pair of baggy snow pants, and winter boots. All topped off with a blue beanie with a plume on top. He looks like he was made for the snow! He’s pretty intimidating but gives off this “gentle giant” sort of vibe. But if he wanted to, he could fold me in half.</p><p>I start to ask him some questions. “Who are you?” He cocks an eyebrow. “I have to say the same to you mister blizzard man.” Wait ‘blizzard man’? “You saw me in the blizzard?” He smiles saying. “I sure did! In fact, I was the one that brought you in here.” So this guy carried me in here? I’m not really surprised, he looks like he could carry three people my size. He shakes his head. “Well, that’s not important right now. My name is Valter Dawid! Nice to meet you!” He says giving me a toothy smile and outstretching his hand. “Alex borya.” I say, giving him a handshake. “Do you know what happened? Like all of a sudden, I was just in a blizzard and now I’m here.” Valter goes into deep thought. “I’m not sure We all just kinda woke up in the cafeteria.” I peer up at him. “ Wait what do you mean ‘we’?” “Oh, there’s a bunch of other people who up and about. We discussed it a bit. But ill be honest I’m not the smartest guy around.” He says a bit embarrassed. “I do remember us all agreeing to meet back in the cafeteria at 10 pm. In fact shortly after we all agreed on meeting back up later we saw you outside, nearly freezing to death in the snow.”  Speaking of nearly freezing to death “Hey, would you happen to know where my clothes are? Walking around in pajamas doesn’t exactly make me feel safe.” I ask him. He scratches his beard quizzically. “Sorry, afraid I don’t. I carried you in here, but I didn’t undress you. Oh! Rin might know!” I cock an eyebrow. “Whos rin?” Valter starts to walk, gesturing me to follow. “He’s in the cafeteria, follow me.”</p><p>We Head into the cafeteria and I have a look around. It’s a pretty plain cafeteria with budget folding tables and chairs. There’s a counter to order from and a few vending machines for drinks or snacks. The most noticeable part in the room is the giant window which gives an unobstructed view of the front entrance outside. That’s probably how they saw me outside. While I was taking in the area Valter has been calling for this “rin” person. “Rin! Rin where are you?!” He kept yelling over and over. Finally, a voice emanates behind the counter. “I’m here okay! Quit your yapping!” </p><p>What comes from behind the counter surprised me. A small Asian kid came from behind the counter with a bunch of snacks in his arms. He has jet black hair, in a buzzcut. His face wasn't all that welcoming, he looks like he’s always angry with furrowed eyebrows. He had band-aid across his cheek, and a green trucker hat on his head. He was wearing a bunch of oversized clothes, including a shirt with a designer logo, a green accented black hoodie, Cargo shorts, and some ill-fitted basketball shoes. He fit every quota for the look of a brat. He looks over at me and points. “Hey aren’t you that person that almost froze to death?” I sigh. “Yep, but almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades.” I say with a smug smile. </p><p> </p><p>Valter steps forward. “Well, anyways the reason we’ve called you Rin is that we're looking Alex's clothes. Do you know where they are?” Rin groaned and rolled his eyes. “ Did you go to the laundromat?” Crap I just remembered I saw the laundromat on the map, but then Valter spooked me and caught me off guard. Whatever, I got what I wanted I guess. “Thanks, Rin'' Valter said with a jolly smile. I look at the kids’ snacks and say. “Don’t go getting a tummy ache.” He gives me a mean stink eye. “I’ll eat whatever I want, You're not my dad.” The kids’ basically eyeing daggers at me, until Valter interrupts. “Oh, speaking of food I should set up some before everyone gets back to take the stress off. Alex, you get your clothes and Rin helps me out with the food.” Rin lets out another irritating groan. “Fine. I’ve got nothing else better to do anyway.” As those two get to work I start to head over to the laundromat. While walking over my mind starts racing. What's going on? Why is the facility finished already? Where's everyone else?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I walk into the tiny room that is the laundromat. It had a few washing machines, 2 dryers, and a mirror in the back. There are a few laundry baskets strewn about. I start to look through the dryer for my clothes Luckily I find them still warm from the dryer. As I change clothes I start thinking about my situation. I passed out in a snowstorm right outside of the compound, then woke up in the compound. Where there are a bunch of other people inside who also have no idea what's going on. I suppose my best move after this is to talk to everyone and try to piece it together. “Ah, much better.” I’m finally back in my normal clothes, looking at myself in the mirror to make sure I got everything. </p><p> </p><p>My outfit is as casual as can be when working with the foundation. I wear a windbreaker most of the time for a good mix of coverage, but since I got sent to this project all the way out here I had to add more. I added a thick hoodie under my jacket and switched out my usual sneakers with some boots. Of course, the foundation does require some formality and organization, so I was required to stitch a 9th division patch on my jacket shoulder. Honestly having it makes me proud, a reminder of being part of something so much bigger than myself. Oddly enough the snow pants I wore on the way here aren't here, just the sweatpants that were in my luggage.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, You’re not using the dryer are you?” A feminine voice rouses me from thoughts. I turn around to meet the voice to see a young girl. her skin is dusky, with a clean complexion, her face is round and pudgy with thick round glasses sitting on her nose. Her hair is a rich dark brown with layers. She's wearing a heavy baggy beige sweater over a grey shirt, with a skirt, ending in stockings and fluffy boots. However, a giant purple stain covers most of her sweater, that’s probably why she's here. Overall she's pretty cute, and small. Honestly, she kinda looks like a chipmunk. “Nope, go ahead.” She relaxes and lets out a heavy exhale. “Good, the faster I get this stain out the better.” She says as she takes off her sweater and tosses it in the washing machine. “I swear kazue is crazy going straight to the lab to fiddle about.” Wait, Kazue? That sounds familiar. “Whos that?” She makes a sour face “Some crazy scientist lady, I don’t know her personally. But she asked for help while everyone else started looking around, and since I hand nothing better to do. But then she spilled some gunk on my favorite sweater! To top it off she didn’t even apologize! Ugh…” After she gets it running she starts looking at me with an intense look in her eyes. “Uh, wanna tell me something?” After staring for a few more seconds she speaks. “You’re that person that was out in the snow right?” Is this my new title now? All those classes in hopes peak, just to be remembered as that ‘half-frozen to death guy’... “Yup that was me…  I’d prefer if people didn’t call me that though.” She crosses her arms. “Well, what should I call you? My name is Stefaniya by the by.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alex should do fine.” She gives a beaming smile of positivity “Alex! Got it. I’ll see you later with everyone else.” I wonder how many people are in this building anyways. Maybe she knows? “Hey, speaking of everyone else, how people are here?” Stefaniya starts thinking for a moment. “Before we found you there were fourteen of us.” Fourteen? That’s a lot more than I expected, finding out what’s going on probably won’t take that long. “Well, I’ll see you at 10.” I say to stefaniya as I walk out of the laundry room. “Seeya!” That reminds me, what time is it anyway? </p><p> </p><p>I look around the main lobby for a clock. I never got to take it in before but the lobby is a lot cozier than I expected. Just like the rest of the rooms, it’s very minimalist. Solid concrete floor and walls with a few benches to rest, but it feels old somehow? There are plenty of pictures of foundation members in frames, some portraits, some group photos. There has been an attempt to make the whole feel more homely, putting some carpets and fake plants to make it look less dull. Finally, I find a clock hanging above the doorframe to the cafeteria, 8:14 pm. Still plenty of time until everyone meets. I’ve met Valter, Rin, and stefaniya. That leaves eleven other people.</p><p>Well, time to start looking around.</p><p>I hope the captain’s alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope, you enjoyed it. I was thinking about putting music links in the story for I kind of dynamic soundtrack. Tell me what you think in the comments. If you don't feel like commenting here's a simple straw poll to decide &gt; https://www.strawpoll.me/19519908</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>